Falling Down
by HiddNLeaf
Summary: A unfortunate leap in the forest makes Kiba slip and almost fall into certain doom, but he's caught by someone. Who?


**Falling Down**

**By ĤĭďđēŉĻėāƒ**

(A/N: To those who are reading Rose Stems and Flower Shops, am taking this week off, (as it is spring break) and I'm going to do one [One-shot] per day. I'm calling One-shot-week, and I'll still see if I can update you soon, because I know it's about as horrible as I can get where I left you off. Please hang in there! And if you haven't read them, I'd recommend it, but then again, I wrote it! Anyhow, Here's **Falling Down.**

**Kiba **-

The forest was quiet. Too quiet.

I grab the whimpering Akamaru and put him inside my coat. The breeze blew away any scents that either of us could pick up, making it nearly impossible to sense anything. I grab the tree bark and start to climb, the roughness getting caught on my jacket. I clear into a green treeline, and look around. There is forest, miles and miles until all there is, is forest. I take out Akamaru, still partly crying, and place him on top of my head, where he usually sits. His super eyesight spots a cloud of orange running through the forest a few hundred yards away.

I grip a small stick jetting out of the tree, hoping to swing on it to a different tree, but it snaps. I gather all of my chakra in an instant and brace myself for impact.

I hit the log with a thud and crash down to the forest floor, Akamaru sitting with his eyes closed in fear inside my hood.

As I fall, the time that would be a matter of seconds for me to crash, felt like hours. The orange blob that was scrambling through the forest floor was Naruto, just as I suspected. But there was something different about this. He was running towards me! We were playing an 'Epic Ninja' game of hide-and-go seek, (A/N: Play till someone is in critical condition) so, he was the one suppose to be running away, not towards me!

But then I realized he must be seeing me fall, because just as I was about to hit the ground, I fell into his arms. I wince from the unsuspected impact, still thinking that I was going to hit the hardened ground.

I look up into his eyes, unaware of the reason of why he caught me. He kept me in his arms, hoping to keep me safe.

"You Ok?" He asked with true concern.

"Yea." I smile at him. "Thank you."

"Awe, don't worry, it's not a problem." He said getting closer before he let me go.

"Well, I think I've had enough of this game for today." I say with my eyes locked on his.

His golden hair was blowing in the breeze, and we started walking out of the forest, which I knew would take most of the day at the rate that we were going. He was so worried that I'd fall again, that he wanted us to walk instead of jump back to the village. I wasn't against it, because I had enough of trees today.

Well, most of them.

We stop, and I tell Akamaru that he could go on. He was glad to go, because we were going ridiculously slow, and he knew I hadn't brought any extra food. I sit down in a clearing and stare up at the sky. Naruto comes right next to me and sits down too.

"You know, that cloud looks like a small polar bear." I said with amusement.

"Really? Because that one looks like a sail boat." He says with a smile.

"Maybe the polar bear is swimming to the sail boat?" I say with another smile.

"Hmm..." He mutters, now starring into my eyes.

I stare back, wondering what he is thinking. I poke him in the nose and smirk.

"What're you looking at?" I say with a smile.

"Oh, Just the most beautiful man in Konoha." He says with a loving voice.

I instantly tense up. WHAT? Oh, Ok... I guess? What? Didn't he have a major crush on Hinata and Sakura? All sorts of thoughts were going through my mind right now. I guess he could have guessed what I was thinking and instantly started going off.

"I'm so sorry... I just thought, well... I'm sorry... Please don't tell anyone? Can we still be friends?"

He was having a heart attack over me. I can't just leave him like this. And besides, he is kinda cute.

"Well... I guess we can't tell anyone if our lips are stuck together..." I say with a raised eyebrow.

He accepted the deal welcoming. I crash my lips with his, and a whole new world was unveiled. We tumbled around, across the soft grass, starring into each others eyes. The intensity of the warfare going on in between both of our lips was amazing. The sensation was going over my body, causing me to moan and want more.

I slip my lips away from his, and say "Well, I'm sure glad you saved me."

He came back, "Well, I guess it was my Pleasure."

I kiss him again, with the most force I've ever had. I grip his shoulders, and get him to sit up, without his lips leaving mine. I feel as though there was nothing else in the world. Just me and the person I loved most in front of me.

* * *

A/N: Well, This is a KibaNaru (as you can guess) so i naturally have an amazing time writing it! :) well, off to another One-Shot or a new Chapter! -eeeh!- Well, I'd love if you'd review! so please tell me if you loved it, or if you wished for me to go farther... if you want, i MAY put on another chapter, because i just like KibaNaru so much. well, ĤĭďđēŉĻėāƒ - Out!


End file.
